The UCSD Center for AIDS Research serves investigators at UCSD, the Veterans Medical Research Foundation of the San Diego VA Healthcare System, the Salk Institute, and the La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology. Since 1994, the CFAR has enhanced HIV/AIDS activities at the participating institutions and the San Diego community by 1) encouraging young faculty and investigators new to HIV/AIDS research [unreadable] through Developmental Grant Awards; 2) providing expert advice and services in a number of specialized research areas through the CFAR Core program, and 3) fostering research interactions and communitywide education through mentoring, training, education, and outreach programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of the UCSD Center for AIDS Research are to a) provide researchers with an effective mechanism and infrastructure to allow them to pursue cutting edge work in a timely and cost-effective environment, b) foster collaborations among CFAR investigators and institutions, and c) educate faculty, trainees, and the community. Since our renewal in 2002, these efforts are yielding a productive, enthusiastic and growing group of investigators. As the synergy between our investigators and member institutions increases, we have identified the need to expand our infrastructure to address new and expanding needs. We have added new faculty members and expanded scientific interactions with local institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] Supplemental grant funds are requested to [unreadable] 1. Incorporate The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) as a member institution [unreadable] 2. Increase funding for the Developmental Core [unreadable] 3. Initiate a pilot Protein Expression and Proteomics Core [unreadable] 4. Implement an International Program [unreadable] [unreadable] Supplemental support will enable the UCSD CFAR to adequately support newly-recruited HIV/AIDS experts and the increasing number of participating local research institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] The present proposal will enhance synergy of HIV/AIDS research projects through the addition as members of more than thirty TSRI HIV/AIDS researchers. It will provide expanded opportunities for all CFAR members to obtain support for new and innovative research initiatives, through the expansion of the Developmental Core. Additional services and expertise not otherwise readily available will be provided to CFAR members through the addition of a Protein Expression and Proteomics Core. CFAR members' opportunities for productive and efficient collaborative international work will be strengthened through the [unreadable] proposed International Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] CORE H: Protein Expression and Proteomics (Elder, J. and Torbett, B.) [unreadable] [unreadable] CORE H DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Protein Expression and Proteomics Core will be initiated as a pilot core during the supplemental year of funding to assess its utilization and value in our community of investigators. The Protein Expression portion of the proposed pilot Core, under direction of Dr. John Elder, will provide the appropriate vectors and cell lines needed to facilitate expression cloning of investigator-targeted proteins. The proteomics portion of the core, under the direction of Dr. Bruce Torbett, will provide protein analysis services for CFAR investigators. These services include protein extraction from viruses, cells, and tissues; protein resolution and quantification using 1- and 2-dimensional electrophoresis and imaging systems; and protein identification using mass spectroscopy. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Protein Expression portion of the Core will provide the appropriate vectors and cell lines needed to facilitate expression cloning of investigator-targeted proteins, using bacterial, insect cell, or mammalian cell vector systems, as deemed appropriate for the particular application. The Elder laboratory has compiled an extensive panel of vectors for each expression system and has extensive experience in protein expression and purification for ligand binding studies, enzymology, and crystallographic analyses. The laboratory is equipped with incubators required to grow cells at the required temperatures and also centrifuges, FPLC, and HPLC systems to aid in protein purification, where necessary. The Core will aid the investigator in vector selection and amplification and cloning of targeted genes. In addition, the Core will help investigators in optimizing protein expression and selection of purification schemes most appropriate for each application. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Proteomics portion of the Core will provide all facets of protein resolution from visualization to identification. CFAR Members will have access to the NCI-funded Proteomic Core housed within the Department of Molecular and Experimental Medicine at The Scripps Research Institute. Currently the Proteomic Core has available 1- and 2-D gel electrophoresis protein separation instrumentation, IEF Zoom fractionators for solution phase IEF, state of the art image 2D Proteomic Imaging System with a Bio-Rad VersaDoc 1000 and a Perkin-Elmer ProXPRESS (laser/fluorescence) imager and analysis and imaging software. All imaging software can be utilized free of charge on resident computers housed within the Core, technical advice is available from the Core technicians, and when needed Core technicians provide demonstrations and seminars on analysis and imaging software. In addition, Core technicians will provide advice to investigators for optimizing protein extraction procedures and selection of purification schemes most appropriate for each application. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]